


Electric

by Henndra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:23:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6245041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henndra/pseuds/Henndra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can feel it coursing through him, what will happen when it explodes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Electric

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sprout2012](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sprout2012/gifts).



> Kinda just pwp?

The tension within his body had been building for the past three weeks, he could feel it sizzle through him like electricity. 

Hogsmeade weekend was upon them and most of the other eight years were already out there blowing off steam. 

Harry was storming the halls making his way down to the entrance gate when he first spotted him. Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy faltered in his step when he noticed him.

Harry gripped his shoulders as soon as he could get to him and pulled him against the wall. He threw open the broom cupboard door nearby before shoving Draco inside. He didn’t speak as Draco hit the wall, he just held him there, the feel of his bicep firm in his hand. 

“Potter..” Malfoy whispered as Harry’s thumb gently caressed Malfoy’s arm in a back and forth motion.

Draco took Harry’s neck in hand, thumb jutting just below his adam’s apple, as if getting ready to choke him. Harry awaited for the pressure of a squeeze but it never came, instead his hands slid around his neck, his fingers weaving through the dark hair curling at the base of his neck. Using his elbow to push off the store cupboard wall, Draco careened up to meet Harry, seeking out his mouth in a claiming kiss.

It felt like Harry’s energies centered there, the currents of electricity sizzling up and down his spine in waves of lust. He mirrored Draco’s hold on him, clutching at the side of Malfoy’s neck, bending him a little, deepening the kiss possessively. 

It had been three weeks since Harry had held him in his arms and for three weeks his body had been waiting for this.

He remembered watching the re-sorting, watched the disbelief Malfoy expressed as the Sorting Hat told him he had enough grown enough courage to be placed into Gryffindor. The broken sobs that echoed through the Great Hall as he cried shamelessly in front of a silent audience. He’d run to his aid then, sweeping him up in his arms and holding him, letting him cry into the shoulder of his shirt. The school watched on and Draco had clung so tightly that it marked him like this.

It was hard focusing on anything else but Draco’s eyes as their kiss tore apart, soft lips wet and slick unwilling to part. Draco’s attentions were all focused on him, as they always had been but up close Harry saw everything. Draco could feel it too, so he whispered “Draco.” Almost as if it were a question.

Draco’s eyes glazed over for a moment but in a quick flurry of movement it was gone. Malfoy had twisted himself within Harry’s embrace, leaning back into him with his hands out against the wall, fingers splayed apart. 

Harry dived into Draco’s trousers, sliding them down to cup his arse, wasting no time and not taking any opportunities for granted. Malfoy’s pants fell to his knees.

Harry conjured lube into his hand, slicking himself with a few eager pumps before reaching for Draco’s puckered hole. Head thrown back Draco leaned into Harry’s tentative touch, letting out soft breathy noises. 

Harry pried apart Malfoy’s arse cheeks sinking his fingers in, putting the lube everywhere. 

With one hand Draco found his, yanking on it until their bodies were flush and his arm wound round to reach his chest like a hug. Draco bucked back, seeking out Harry’s erection.

Harry gave him the tip, watching, feeling, as Draco worked himself back onto Harry’s length. Draco gasped with each inch, eyes rolling back inside his head. 

Harry used his hands to guide Draco, bruising his hips with his hands as he pushed him down onto himself.

“Ah!” He gasped, fully impaled. Harry bit at that milky white neck, nipping it, sucking it, lapping at it with his tongue.

Draco moved impatiently, eliciting throaty groans from Harry who wasn’t at all prepared for the velvety heat sliding along his shaft. He pressed his arm down over Draco’s chest, holding him in place, taking the lead, thrusting into him feverishly. 

Draco whimpered as he pumped his own cock on every second beat, eyes screwed shut from the sensation of it all. 

Harry dragged his teeth down Draco’s shoulder joint, trying to find the perfect rhythm of each stroke, sweat prickling along his skin overwhelming excitement bursting through his body. 

Harry fucked mercilessly. Draco thought he’d go mad from it, he didn’t know when it felt as though his legs gave out but he was almost entirely leaning back into Harry, stroking himself faster to meet Harry’s unyielding thrusts. Sweat clumped his hair, falling across his eyes, the small room overheating sent fire through his sensors and before he knew it Potter was coming.

Harry cried himself hoarse, fucking out his orgasm spilling himself deep inside Draco. 

Heart hammering away Draco guided Harry’s spare hand over to his own aching prick, seeking more closeness from the full bodied embrace. They were hot and sticky, but all he could register was the smell of musk and sex and moisture as he wanked Draco into completion. 

Malfoy trembled as he came, forcing Harry’s flaccid cock out, come dripping out with it. Using his left arm Harry held Draco there, stroking through the tides of pleasure with his right. Draco leaned into Harry, his head falling close to Harry’s.

“Harry!” Draco whined, thigh convulsing against Harry’s, trouser now by his ankles. 

Harry held him there wrapping both arms around him, letting silence claim them, let their breaths even out against each other’s heart beats. He rocked him minutely, calming him of any worries this may bring him, until his sated body gave out and they had to put their clothes back on. 

They stepped out into the light of day, Harry pocketing his wand. Closing the door with finality he pushed Draco against it once again, kissing him languidly, unafraid of who might see. 

They closed their eyes and leaned into it, letting their tongues take over and their tension leave their bodies. 

Harry pulled only his head away, studying Draco’s face, licking his lips for a further taste, pleased with what he saw in Draco’s eyes. Calm. Peace and the hint of a smile threatening his mouth. 

He pressed his body into Malfoy once more before taking his hand in his, leading Draco out to join their peers in Hogsmeade.


End file.
